gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazy Maze Cave
Hazy Maze Cave is the sixth course in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS that consists of a cave network and an underground lake. It also holds the entrance to a level with a cap switch and secret stars. Features This course has elevators, boulders, poisonous gas mazes, and a giant lake. Also, this course has secret castle stars. There is a portal near the lake where there is the green cap switch (N64 only). This course is the biggest course in Super Mario 64 and the DS remake. Stars Star 1: Swimming Beast in the Cavern The level branches out right at the very start. For now, take the left branch and long-jump over the gap to head through the first door. Once through the door, follow the narrow walkway left, past a sign, and up a ramp with rolling boulders. The elevator that takes you down to the underground lake is in the next room. Hop on it and ride down to a dirt path that leads to the water's edge. Swim out to the giant swimming beast and jump onto its back (there's no danger). Ground pound the beast's back, forcing its head to drop and letting you jump up to steal the Wario cap that the beast is wearing (DS only). Once you've turned into Wario (DS only), jump off the beast's back and go to the island in the center of the lake. Simply punch the large boulder that's there to shatter it, revealing the golden star. Star 2: Elevate for 8 Red Coins Take the path to the right towards the work elevator and skip past the Goombas and other enemies you run into before heading through the doorway. Once you're in the next room, drop down the pole to your left and turn right. In the corner of the room is a set of steps that'll let you reach the work elevator platform above. Ride the platform around the lower area of the room, directing it by stepping on the arrow pads that point in the direction you want to move. There are three red coins to get on this lower level, including two of them that are hidden within the red-brick blocks floating in the air (ground pound them to reveal the red coins). When you've got those three, run back to where the work platform starts and hop on it again to ride it straight forward to the ledge with a pole. Climb up the pole and jump onto the platform to the left. From there you can walk onto a green-and-white checkered platform that'll carry you around the room. First, ground pound the brick block the checkered platform runs into to reveal another red coin. If you fall back to the ground just repeat the steps you took to get back to the checkered platform and ride it again. It'll carry you through the fifth red coin and pass right under the sixth (just jump to get it). Finally, the platform will give you access to a ledge with the last two remaining red coins. The golden star will appear on the ground floor, right in the center of the room. Star 3: Metal Head Mario (or Wario) Can Move! Take Mario (Wario in DS) to the underground lake by heading left at the first branch, continuing across the mesh catwalks, and running up the hill with the rolling boulders. Just through the next door is an elevator that'll take you to the underground cave. Just to your left at the bottom of the elevator is a red box with a power flower. Grab the power flower to turn Mario (or Wario) into metal, and very quickly run down the hill ahead of you. You can use a couple of long jumps to get you downhill faster, though once you reach the water you should stay planted to the ground. Underwater you'll see a narrow path that leads along the left wall and up to an underwater switch. Step on the switch (while Mario or Wario is still metal) and a door to the left will open up. Head through the door and hug either the left or right walls to avoid the enemies that pop up from the gaps in the floor. Use long jumps to clear the gaps and reach the power star at the other end of the hall. Star 4: Navigate the Toxic Maze Enter the level as Mario and take a right at the first branch. Once through the first door, slide down the red pole and enter the second pathway on your left. There's a hole in the back of the room—drop through it and enter the Hazy Maze. Standing in the haze of the maze will damage Mario, so you'll have to be quick to get to the bit of land just ahead. Ignore the enemies on the land platform and jump to hit the red box, revealing a Power Flower to inflate Mario. Float over the haze as you continue down the path towards the power star (it's on your map). When the path branches, you'll see a blue floor switch to the right and more haze to the left. Take the path to the right—just around the corner is another power flower that you'll need to inflate Mario and carry him the rest of the way, and up to the ledge that leads to the star. In the N64 version, instead of the Power Flower, you have the Metal Cap. However, you are invincible, so it is a little easier in its own way. Star 5: A-Maze-Ing Emergency Exit Star 6: Watch for Rolling Rocks There are 2 different versions of this star. In the N64 version of this game, you have to go to the section at the front left from where you start in, where you have to do a long jump, and then go towards the giant boulders, which you obviously shouldn't touch. Instead, go near the door that leads to the platform that goes further underground, but instead, wall kick from the walls, then do some jumping towards right of the door to get the Power Star. In the DS version, it is a different story, in which you go to the same room, but instead of wall jumping, you have to be Wario and break the black block to get a Super Mushroom, and then you have to run into 5 boulders before the power-up wears out, releasing a Power Star. Star 7 (DS Version): Underground Switch Star Trivia *In the Nintendo DS version, Dorrie can be seen wearing a Wario Cap which can turn the player into Wario. *This world has two Power Stars that can be obtained by gaining eight Red Coins. One in a secret area and the other being in the main area. *This is the only main course in the game that has a Cap Switch. *This is the only underground cave-like main course in the game. *This is the only main course to include Dorrie. *The music of this course is the only theme in the game that has been remixed significantly in the remake. Every other soundtrack remains identical to how it originally was. de:Grüne Giftgrotte it:Grotta Labirinto ru:Hazy Maze Cave Category:Locations in Super Mario 64 Category:Levels Category:Underground-themed